Entrelazados
by Kori15s
Summary: Después de Izumo Nanami tiene dudas acerca de su relación con Tomoe, y al encontrarse con Kirihito las cosas se ponen mucho peor para ella y cae en la confusión de no saber que pensar.


Después de Izumo, Tomoe se a comportado extraño no tengo idea por que se comporta así, aun no quiere aceptar que me beso aunque no lo diga yo se que me quiere.

No se que paso con Kirihito desde aquella vez que convencí a Tomoe de que lo salvara. Tomoe dice que no debo pensar en ello y que debería estar enfocada en mis deberes y así es pero no logro evitar pensar por que Kirihito estaba ahí y a donde fue a parar.

Mis pensamientos sobre Kirihito se alejaron, ahora todo lo que me rodea son las palabras de Mikage ¿por que dijo aquello? creer que yo podre hacer que Tomoe acepte a los humanos y los quiera, a veces solo parece una ilusión que no se hará realidad, pero otras veces tengo la espereza que así sea. ¿Cómo hare que Tomoe acepte a los humanos?, además con que se refería Mikage con que Tomoe me elija a mi ¿será que Tomoe tiene otra chica?, ¿será esa tal Yukiji?, ¿será que aun esta enamorado de ella a pesar de que seguro que esta muerta?, no puede ser al menos no ella porque Mikage borro los recuerdos de Tomoe sobre Yukiji; o tal vez me dijo eso porque a lo mejor piensa que Tomoe lo necesita mas de lo debido y es algo que Mikage no quiere pero ¿por que yo?.

Ahora entiendo porque Tomoe nunca me habla de Yukiji, y porque dice que nunca la conoció pero hay momentos en el que me entra la curiosidad de que Tomoe me hable de ella pero es obvio que no me va contar nada porque no la recuerda. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Yukiji y Tomoe para que Mikage borrara sus recuerdos?, además Mikage dijo que probablemente los recuerdos de Tomoe vuelvan, ¿será en cualquier momento? o ¿aun hay que esperar para que vuelvan?, no lo se. ¿Que pasara con Tomoe cuando recuerde su pasado?, ¿será que vuelva a pensar en Yukiji, que los sentimientos que puede tener hacia mi se opaquen y el vuelva a tener ese sentimiento que tuvo hacia Yukiji?, como dijo Mikage los demonios pueden tener un sentimiento que puede durar siglos, no lo sabré hasta que sus recuerdos vuelvan, tal vez pase ya que puede ser que no sienta nada por mi y solo este imaginando.

Me perturba saberlo, y me pone algo celosa cuando pienso en la relación de Tomoe y Yukiji, en fin creo que no debo pensar en ello.

Además si Tomoe y yo llegáramos a formar algo con el tiempo seria demasiado arriesgado, no quiero que Tomoe sufra cuando tenga que morir, no quiero, quiero estar con el pero... en fin todo esto es muy complicando.

Hoy me sorprendí, después de tanto tiempo me vuelvo a encontrar con Kirihito. ¿Qué hace por aquí?. Me encontraba comprando cosas cuando de repente lo vi caminando en la calle muy tranquilo como para haber pasado por tanto. Aun no entiendo a ese tipo como puede estar tan tranquilo después de que lo hirieron unos dioses caídos (después de eso me quiso besar) y además haber estado en el inframundo y que casi se queda ahí, y que después de aquello desapareciera; definitivamente ese tipo esta raro.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a el rápidamente, no se me ocurrió que decirle, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue saludarlo, creo que es lo mas prudente ¿que puedo hacer?, cuestionarlo me interesa pero seguro no querrá decirme nada, después de todo evito hablar de lo que paso anteriormente.

No dijimos mucho solo nos saludamos y me pregunto que tal mis poderes y lo único que pude decir fue que por fin había podido convertir un objeto en una donut, el solo rio además que después fue muy cortante y cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido.

Fue algo decepcionante, pensé que nuestro próximo encuentro seria un interrogatorio de todo lo que había pasado, pero al final solo fue un saludo amistoso lo demás no interesa mucho.

Llegue a casa decepcionada, y como siempre, me tardo un poco y empiezan los regaños de Tomoe.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?!-dijo Tomoe mientras que Mizuki me defendía porque era una exageración regañarme cuando solo me tarde unos minutos demás-¡Cállate serpiente inútil!-Entonces empezaron a pelear.

-¡Dejen de pelearse!-los dos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde has estado, Nanami?-vuelve a preguntar Tomoe-se supondría que tendrías que estar aquí hace 5 minutos.

¿5 minutos? Solo por 5 minutos Tomoe me regaña, definitivamente esta mas raro que de costumbre.

-Solo son 5 minutos no afectan en mucho- empieza a explicar Mizuki-tal vez vio algo bonito y se quedo un rato para mirarlo.

No puedo evitar reírme, Kirihito algo bonito. Empiezo a perder el control sobre mi risa.

-jajajajajajajajajaja, algo bonito, jajajajaja, claro.-Por fin empiezo a tener el control. Pero la mirada de Tomoe y Mizuki desconcertada hace como si me estuvieran dando cosquillas de nuevo y vuelvo a reír.

-¿Que le pasa a Nanami?-agrega Mizuki.

-No tengo idea-responde Tomoe.

Definitivamente lo que me hace reír mas son las caras de Tomoe y Mizuki, cuando por fin me calmo, digo:

-No se preocupen chicos, solo se me vino algo chistoso a la mete y ya.- dije para terminar la conversación.

-Eso no funciona para que hagas que se me olvide que te tardaste 5 minutos-volvió hablar Tomoe.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien Nanami?-me pregunta Mizuki.

-Claro que me siento bien Mizuki-me volteo a Tomoe que trae una cara seria-Tomoe ya déjate de dramas.- y me fui a mi habitación.

Ya estando en mi habitación no podía evitar escucharlos.

-Uh Tomoe que se siente que Nanami te diga eso-comenta Mizuki

-¡Cállate idiota!-agrega Tomoe para después empieza a pelearse con Mizuki.

A veces no se que hacer con esos dos, siempre se pelean por cosas tontas, pero bueno.

Me acosté sobre mi cama y me puse a reflexionar. No suelo reírme así, parecía como si me hubiera burlado de Mizuki y Tomoe (aunque tal vez fue así), espero que ellos no se lo tomen a mal, sobre todo Tomoe que no se como se sienta con lo que le dije al final.

Cuando desperté, fui a la cocina por algo de comer y ahí estaba Tomoe mirándome seriamente.

-¿Ahora que pasa?-pregunte, cuando su mirada empezaba a ponerme incomoda.

-Soy tu familiar, y mi deber es cuidarte-contesta.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo de que hablar?-pregunte.

-Simplemente te lo recuerdo-contesta, para después irse al limpiar.

Por su actitud esta claro que se molesto por lo que le dije ayer, aunque fue algo insignificante, a lo mejor tengo que contarle que volví a ver a Kirihito.

-¡Oye Tomoe!-le grito para llamar su atención.

Viene tan rápido hacia mi que no me doy cuenta cuando se movió de donde estaba.

-Amm, ayer vi a Kirihito-le mencione.

-Oh, y ¿qué paso?-me pregunto un poco ansioso.

-Pues platicamos y rato y ya sabes…-dije. La verdad no hay mucho de que hablarle ya que no paso nada interesante.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿cómo fue eso?-pregunto, un poco alterado.

-Pues normal, no dijimos mucho.-Creo que no debí decirle nada porque ahora no se que contarle.

-Nanami, me estas ocultando algo-afirmo-¿Podrías decirme como es que te lo encontraste?.

-No te estoy ocultando nada, simplemente nuestra conversación fue aburrida, además que no puede preguntarle nada acerca de lo que paso.-me empezó a ver feo, cuando recordé que me había preguntado otra cosa.-Así, iba comprando las cosas que necesitaba cuando lo vi caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

-La próxima vez que vayas a comprar algo tendré que acompañarte-dijo mientras empezaba a barrer tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-dije para saber la razón de su comentario.

-Así es Nanami, ahora tendrás que salir acompañada-siguió barriendo.

-Pues no será así, yo se cuidarme sola y no voy a permitir que me sigas a todas partes por siempre.-dije para dejar claro que no voy aceptar lo que me diga.

Voltio hacia mi y cuando iba a empezar a decirme cosas, me fui.

Siempre se preocupa por mi y me cuida en todo momento pero no puedo permitir que abuse, para que después siempre tenga que estar a mi lado, aunque no me desagrada estar junto a el pero tengo que poner algunos limites.

Kirihito es el tipo mas raro que conozco creo que podre acercarme a el y a lo mejor ser su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un grito.

-¡Nanami!, ya vámonos-me grita Tomoe.

-¡Aah!, Tomoe ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?-pregunte.

-Dijiste que podías hacer las cosas sola-contesto. Creo que de nuevo le afecto lo que le dije.

Me levante rápidamente, me vestí y me fui con Tomoe a la escuela. Esta vez habíamos perdido el autobús por mi culpa. Lo bueno fue que llegamos a la escuela, gracias a Tomoe.

Otro día en la escuela, miro a Tomoe y el parece disfrutarlo, hace sus tareas (aunque estén mal) y se esfuerza por estar dentro del grupo, eso hace que tenga esperanzas de que el podrá convivir con los humanos y dejar a lado los prejuicios, pero se que por dentro Tomoe todo esto lo hace por mi, para que yo este tranquila.

-Nanami, ¿cómo estas?-pregunta Ami

No me di cuenta que Ami y Kei estaban atrás de mi. Todo por mirar a Tomoe.

-¡Hola Ami! Bien ¿y tu?-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que te sigue gustando Tomoe.-menciona Kei.

-¿Eh?, ¿enserio?-respondí

-Por supuesto, solo hay que ponerte atención para saber que siempre te la pasas mirando a Tomoe.-responde, mientras teclea en su celular.

Me sorprende como Kei puede estar en todo mientras esta con su celular.

-¿Por qué no están juntos?-pregunta Ami inocente.

Kei se le queda mirando feo, mientras que yo pongo una sonrisa, recordando que no quiero tocar el tema.

-Ami no seas tonta, eso ya se dijo, Tomoe no la quiere de esa manera.-responde Kei.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y aun así el y yo no somos nada.

-Perdón-dijo Ami.

-Nanami deberías buscarte a otro, a estas alturas ya tienes que pensar en alguien mas. No puedes esperar a que Tomoe se le de la gana, no debes ser un juguete que utilizan cuando quieren.-me dice Kei, sonando como si fuera un regaño.-Si tu no haces nada nosotras te tendremos que buscarte novio, y no pasara como la otra vez.

Tal vez tenga razón Kei al decirme esas cosas, Tomoe puede vivir siglos y puede ser que aun no se decida sobre nuestra relación; pero yo soy humana mi vida es mas corta que la suya y no podre esperarlo toda la vida, además si logramos estar juntos, el va tener que pagar las consecuencias por el resto de su larga vida.

-Tal vez tengas razón Kei.-dije algo desanimada.

-¡Anímate!, veras que hay hombres mas valiosos que Tomoe.-finalizo Kei.

Yo quiero a Tomoe y mi corazón esta reservado para el, pero creo que debo disfrutar mi vida y así evitar el dolor que le causaría Tomoe.

De vuelta al templo, no hablamos mucho, de hecho mantenemos cierta distancia, no se por que ahora se comporta así.

-¡Hey Tomoe!, ¿por qué ahora estas así?-pregunte

-Dijiste que no querías que anduviera atrás de ti-me dice sin mirarme.

-No te lo tomes a mal solamente quería que supieras que puedo andar sola.-dije para que supiera y no hubiera mal entendidos.

-Lo se-dijo aun evitándome mirar- solo que…-voltea hacia mi-no quiero que te pase algo, quiero estar junto a ti. Siempre.

Esta es la clase de tortura que Tomoe me hace sentir, me dice cosas así para después fingir que nunca lo dijo o no lo dijo con esa intención.

-Tomoe vivimos juntos, vamos a la escuela juntos, cuando salimos la mayoría de las veces estamos juntos.-comento, y mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan cada vez mas. Tomoe vuelve a mirar a otro lado, y por ultimo dice:

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a otro chico, como por ejemplo a Kirihito.-me dice.

Me quede perpleja a su comentario, Tomoe no puede prohibirme nada. El resto del camino no las pasamos peleando acerca del tema; al principio de la conversación el trataba de no hablar pero después de un rato el termino por hablar solo.

Cuando llegamos al templo, Mizuki nos recibió con alegría pero Tomoe lo golpeo, yo me le quede viendo y fui hacia Mizuki iba a regañar a Tomoe pero el ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué Tomoe esta así?-me pregunta.

-No lo se.-dije.

Aproveche la ausencia de Tomoe para irme a despejar mi mente. Llegue al parque y me puse a pensar en las palabras de Kei: _"No puedes esperar a que Tomoe se le de la gana, no debes ser un juguete que utilizan cuando quieren". _Creo que definitivamente tiene razón, pero ¿como puedo dejar a Tomoe a un lado?, no es tan fácil ya lo intente pero el siempre va estar en mi corazón, ¿comopuedo sacarlo y meter a alguien mas?.

De pronto mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una voz. Volteo y me llevo la sorpresa de que aun lado mío esta Kirihito.

-Otra vez nos encontramos Nanami.-dijo Kirihito.

-¡Oh, Hola Kirihito¡.-conteste.

-No finjas, algo sucede contigo.-menciona.

-No pasa nada.-dije sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿por qué estas sola y a esta hora?, ¿y esa cara?-pregunta, pero no supe que contestar.-Vez algo te pasa-no se como decirle lo que me pasa.-No me digas es ese zorro, ¿por eso estas así?.-menciona "zorro" como si odiara la palabra con todo su ser.

Es cierto, se me había olvidado que Tomoe y el se conocen, me cuesta un poco relacionarlos. Además tiene razón en lo que dijo, realmente siento algo por lo que pasa con Tomoe.

-Tal vez así sea…-después me quedo sin palabras.

-No debes confiar en ese zorro.-dijo tan seriamente que me hizo sentir vulnerable.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte desconcertada.

-Oh no importa-dijo-podrías decirme que hizo ese… zorro.-yo me quede sin habla.

¿De que manera puedo decirle todo lo que sucede?, ¿en serio le interesa?.-Si no me quieres decir no importa…-me dijo después de unos minutos.

Yo me le quede viendo, ¿por qué no termino lo que iba a decir?, de pronto me lleve la gran sorpresa.

Kirihito me beso.

De pronto Kirihito me invadió, no supe que hacer, no pude alejarme como otras veces, pero ahora no pude resistirme, su beso me consumió, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve atada a el.

-¡Kirihito!.-escape un grito, después de que el se alejo de mi.

-Eso comprueba que tu corazón ya no esta apartado para ese zorro.-me dijo tan calmado, como si el beso no hubiera valido nada.

Me quede sin habla y además paralizada.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, hasta la próxima Nanami.-se fue lentamente.

Su beso no se como describirlo, solo se que fue algo dulce como algunos besos de Tomoe, pero este es algo diferente, su beso fue algo salvaje debo admitir, pero ante todo ya no se como mirar ahora en adelante a Kirihito; ¡oh no!, Tomoe.

¿Ahora como mirare a Tomoe?, ¿cómo puedo decir que lo quiero cuando me deje besar por otra persona?, esto significa que engañe a Tomoe, no puede ser el y yo no somos nada, pero ¿esto significa que estoy dejando de sentir cosas por el?, yo lo quiero, quiero que estemos juntos, pero... Es mejor que el no sepa nada de lo que paso.

Llegue al templo y Mizuki tenia cara de preocupación, Tomoe estaba limpiando jarrones(definitivamente el también es raro).

-Nanami, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunta Mizuki aun preocupado-llevas mas de una hora desaparecida.

Me pongo a analizar el tiempo que estuve pensando y el tiempo que estuve con Kirihito platicando y lo que nos tardamos mientras nos besábamos.

-Dijiste que ibas a comprar cosas que te hacían falta de la escuela-sigue diciendo Mizuki.

-No me fije perdóname.-sonreí para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

En eso volteé hacia Tomoe, que me estaba mirando con algo de tristeza luego no se en que momento se movió, pero cuando me di cuenta me estaba abrazando, pensé que me iba a regañar después de todo, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo-comento Tomoe aun abrazándome.

-Pero no me paso nada así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.-dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Debes tener hambre ¿no?-me pregunta

-Ah claro.-puedo mirar el cielo y me doy cuenta que era cierto de que me había tardado mas de lo normal.

Comimos, empezaron las preguntas, mientras inventaba algo, Tomoe me prestaba demasiada atención su mirada me hacia ponerme nerviosa, después de lo que paso con Kirihito no se con que cara puedo mirarlo; al final me siento muy mal.

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo se nos hizo tarde por mi culpa, evite hablar, creo que Tomoe se dio cuenta que algo pasaba pero prefirió seguir callado.

¿A quien puedo decirle lo que paso ayer?, tal vez a las únicas con que puedo hablar son Kei y Ami.

-¡Hola Nanami!-dijo Kei, otra vez no me di cuenta que estaban atrás de mi.

-Hola, tengo que contarles algo, vengan.-les dije, fui directo al grano, ya no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de ayer, tenia que contarle a alguien.

Les hable sobre el comportamiento que ha tenido Tomoe últimamente y sobre lo que paso ayer con Kirihito.

-Como ya te dije, Tomoe no es una buena opción, no se decide, tu no puedes esperar una eternidad, debes probar con ese tal… ¿cómo se llamaba?-pregunto Kei

-Kirihito-dije

-Si ese-afirmo-además aun no nos has dicho ¿te gusto el beso?

Ami soltó una pequeña risa, Kei me mira fijamente, yo solo me sonrojo.

-No lo se, ni siquiera se como describirlo.-respondí sinceramente.

-¡Hay esta!, definitivamente te gusto.-menciona Kei-Debes saber si tu y el pueden ser algo y a lo mejor pude ser que Tomoe se ponga celoso y te aprecie mas, hasta puede ser que tenga una revelación y se te declare.

Eso me sonó a que debo utilizar a Kirihito para que Tomoe finalmente quiera algo mas conmigo. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo, ya no se si debo seguir con esta conversación. En conclusión Kirihito es un atrevido y Tomoe no debe saber absolutamente nada y finalmente no voy andar buscando a otra persona si ya tengo una por la cual estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario.

De vuelta al templo noto que Tomoe tiene algo.

-¿De que hablaban tu y tus amiguitas?-pregunta.

-¡Se llaman Kei y Ami!.-le recordé.

-Como se llamen no importa.-empezó a decir.-En fin ¿de que hablaban?.

-Pues a mi si me importa.-mencione para poder cambiar de conversación, no se me antoja hablar del tema, además con solo verlo siento que lo traicione aunque no sea así.

-Al parecer fue algún secreto tuyo.-afirmo.

-Cosas de mujeres.-dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me convenses.-agrego.

-Pues cree lo que quieras.-pude decir.

El sabe que le miento, el me conoce mas que nadie, ¿cómo lo convenceré que no le miento?.

Llegamos al templo, quise fingir que nada me pasaba pero ¿cómo?, Tomoe me interroga cada vez mas, ya estoy harta de esto, así que mejor me fui a mi habitación.

-¿Nanami?.-pregunta de repente una voz.

-Tomoe ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte sin poderle ver la cara.

-Se me hizo raro que de pronto te fueras, y vine para ver que pasaba.-me dijo, no puedo mirarle, no puedo permitir delatarme y decirle que Kirihito me beso.-Por favor Nanami, dime ¿que es lo que ocurre?.-entonces me toco para ver mi rostro.

¿Qué le digo?, ahora se me hace mas difícil mentirle; ¡no se que hacer!.

-¡Tomoe no me mires!-le grite y le di un manotazo en la mano la cual me estaba agarrando.

-¡Nanami, no puedes entender que estoy preocupado por ti, necesito ver tu rostro!-me exigió.

-Ahora me encuentro confundida y no quiero que me mires.-respondí.

-¿Confundida?-me pregunto-¡Deja de esconderte!

Entonces pensé y Mizuki, ¿dónde esta?, a estas alturas ya hubiera aparecido.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Mizuki?!-exigí.

-¡A quien le importa ese inútil!-me grito-¡¿Dime por que estas confundida?.

Me volteo hacia el, lo golpeo y voy a buscar a Mizuki. Busco en su habitación y lo encuentro borracho y atado, miro a Tomoe fijamente, ¿qué rayos planeaba hacer?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Mizuki?-pregunte, ya no me importaba si me delataba con solo mirarlo, ahora quiero averiguar ¿qué intenciones realmente tenia al hacer esto?.

-¡No me importa lo que le haya pasado a esa serpiente inútil!.-me dijo.-Lo único que me importa es saber por que estas confundida.

-Cosas de chicas que no te incumben.-se me quedo viendo raro. Me fui inmediatamente a desamarrar a Mizuki es lo único que puedo hacer por el en estos momentos.

-¿Cosas de chicas?.-pregunto.

-Así es Tomoe, ahora me puedes decir con certeza ¿que es lo que planeabas hacer?-dije.

-Ah…-apenas pude oír.-Solo me parecía que Mizuki iba a interrumpir en nuestra conversación.-cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos. Me quede mirándolo un rato, el seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Me fui de la habitación y ahora me asegure que mi puerta estuviera bien cerrada. A la mañana siguiente, Kei y Ami me invitaron a salir un rato con ellas.

-Y dime Momozono ¿cómo vas con tu relación con ese… el que te beso?-pregunta.

-¿Te refieres a Kirihito?.-dije

-Si, ¿entonces si hay algo entre tu y ese tipo?.-volvió a preguntar.

-No, desde que aquella vez no me lo he vuelto a encontrar, además ahora pensándolo bien no quiero saber nada de ese atrevido.-dije.

-¿Entonces vas a buscar a otro chico Nanami?.-pregunta Ami.

-No, ya tengo a una persona a la cual estoy dispuesta a esperar.-dije decidida.

-Hay Momozono si sigues así seguro vas a quedarte sola.-dice Kei, no puedo evitar pensar cuando este vieja y Tomoe este sin poder decidirse.

-No importa.-dije.

Después estuvimos viendo ropa, Ami traía dinero para comprase algunas cosas al igual que Kei yo solo podía opinar y contemplar algunas prendas. Cuando Ami fue al vestidor y Kei fue al baño me quede sola viendo algunos objetos bonitos mientras estaba pensado ¿de verdad estoy dispuesta a esperar a Tomoe un largo tiempo?. De pronto alguien se tropezó conmigo, volteo y para mi sorpresa me vuelvo a encontrar con Kirihito.

-Nanami que bueno que te encuentro por aquí.-me dice algo agotado. Noto que esta demasiado pálido y además que hay sangre tanto en su ropa como en cierta parte de su boca.

-¡Kirihito! ¿qué haces por aquí?.-pregunte, y de inmediato saque un pañuelo con el cual pude limpiarle un poco la sangre que traía.

-Necesito un poco de ti.-comenta, ¿a que se refiere con eso?.

Me acerco un poco mas para poder limpiarle mejor el rostro y me vuelve a besar. Ahora sentí que le transmitía algo de mi pero ¿qué podría ser?, además este se sintió algo mas dulce que el otro, pude percibir un pequeño sabor a sangre, ¿qué habrá hecho este tipo?. Me acorde que estaba con mis amigas y que no debo permitir que este tipo me bese cuando quiera así que reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo aparte de mi.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿que te sucede?!.-le reclame.

-Perfecto ahora me siento mejor.-¿a que se refería con eso?.

-¿Qué?.-pregunte desconcertada.

-Espero que pronto volvamos a vernos.-y se fue como la otra vez.

-¡Espera!.-le grite para llamar su atención.-¿Qué te paso?.-pregunte.

-Pronto lo enteras.-dijo.

¿Qué?, no entiendo nada sobre ese tipo, ¿a que se refería con que se sentía mejor después de que me beso?, ¿por qué sangraba?. Me encontré con las chicas y les dije que ya me tenia que ir, me suplicaron que me quedara pero no puedo concentrarme en mis pensamientos, ¿y si vuelve Kirihito y me vuelve a besar?.

Cuando volví al templo, se me vino a la cabeza ahora tengo que ocultarle a Tomoe que me bese con Kirihito 2 veces, ahora ¿qué voy hacer?.

-Hola Nanami pensé que volverías mas tarde…-me recibió Tomoe de muy buena gana.-¿qué tienes en el labio?.-me pregunto.

-¡Nanami! Pensé que ibas a llegar mas tarde.-comento Mizuki.

Iba a sacar el pañuelo para limpiarme y evitar que Tomoe me examinara pero me acorde que también estaba machado de sangre.

-Creo fue de la salsa que comimos.-comente.-Es que tuve que volver porque a Kei y Ami tuvieron una urgencia.

-Dudo que eso sea una mancha de comida.-menciona Tomoe.-deja que te revise tal vez te mordiste por estar comiendo.

-Voy por el alcohol para limpiar la herida.-dice Mizuki preocupado

-No es necesario.-mencione un poco nerviosa.

Me tape el labio para que no examinara pero Tomoe se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Dame tu pañuelo.-dijo Tomoe.

-Creo que lo olvide.-dije

-Pero yo te vi como lo metías a tu bolso.-comenta.

-Seguro se me cayo.-se me quedo mirando. De pronto me reviso mi blusa.

-¡Tomoe!.-le grite

-¿Qué hiciste para también tener la blusa manchada?.-pregunta.

Miro mi blusa y me sorprendo al ver diminutas manchas de sangre, ¿ahora que le digo?. Se acerca demasiado a mi y me huele la blusa, me sonroje y además me puse muy nerviosa, entonces hago que se aleje de mi.

-Nanami, explícame ¿por qué tienes sangre en la blusa?.-pregunta. Me puse nerviosa entonces sin darme cuenta me mordí el labio provocando que me saliera sangre.

-Es que me mordí el labio y no tenia el pañuelo y tuve que limpiarme con algo.-mencione nerviosa.

-Bueno al parecer aun sigues sangrando, deja que te limpie.-dijo calmado.

Lo bueno es que no pudo percibir que tenia dos tipos de sangre diferentes en fin no paso nada solo me dijo que tuviera mas cuidado y que fuera mas limpia.

Ya estando sola empecé a lavar mi pañuelo junto con mi blusa y mientras lo hacia empecé a recordar la sensación que tuve cuando Kirihito me beso, puedo decir que fue muy agradable al igual que los de Tomoe pero aquellos tienen algo en especial que no se como describirlo pero… creo que me gustaron, creo que hay una parte de mi que quiere volver a verlo.


End file.
